Bad's Got to Fix Itself
by ihopeyouresmiling
Summary: Delphine finds a cure for Cosima. Fluff.


**AN: Probably been done before but I haven't seen it before so.**

I nearly drop my book when I hear out apartment door slam and a shrill "Cherie?! Cosima where are you?" echo through the walls into where I was lounging on our shared bed.

"Uh, yes Delphine? I'm in the bedroom is something wrong?"

I hear heavy footsteps make their way to outside the door and in a moment I see the door slammed open. Delphine's hair is standing up with intense volume and she has sunken in eyes from staying all night doing research on her lap top for the past year. She spends all her time at the DYAD institute's facilities leaving her exhausted a majority of the time. As I look at her past her face I realize she is even still wearing her lab coat and has blue gloves sticking out from her coat's pocket. She looks wide eyed; like a deer in the headlights. She makes intense eye contact with me, hand still gripping the door knob with white knuckles.

"Del- Delphine is everything okay?" I ask her as I scoot to the end of the side of the bed and closer to her, extending a hand.

Delphine's hands go from her side and the door out to me as she breaks into heaving sobs, collapsing onto the bed and onto my side. I take my arms and wrap them around her and moving her beautiful hair from my chest to the side of her face.

"Delphine talk to me what's wrong?" I coo to her while I rub my hands on her back and kiss the top of her head. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She looks up at me, her eyes giant and tear-filled. As soon as we make eye contact she goes back into my shoulder and cries heavily, while her arms that are around me pull me in tight, which is initially endearing but quickly makes it harder to breathe.

"Baby you're crushing my lungs. Look at me. What is it? Breathe, okay?" I search her eyes for what's wrong.

She backs up from my shoulder and cups my face in her hands. She looks at me so intently and after a few long moments she breaks into a gigantic smile, one that I mirror as we stare at each other. She takes a hand from my face to the back of my neck.

"Cherie I found it." She was barely able to make the words out and my heart leapt with joy at the possibilities.

"Wha.. Delphine what did you find you need to be more specific." Delphine squeals and jumps a little on the bed and hits me. The woman who was seemingly distraught a few moments ago was now exploding into giggles and lightly slapping my arm repeatedly before she took me into another rib crushing embrace.

"I found it! Oh merde I found it! I can't oh Cosima." Delphine nearly screams as she finishes hugging me again to take my face into her hands to pull my face to hers where she initiates a deep kiss. Her hands travel from my face to my hair to my shoulders and all the way down my body to rest at my hips.

I break it to look at her dead in the eyes and in a monotone ask "Delphine stop. What did you find? Tell me"

"I found your cure, ma Cherie! You're – you're going to be okay you're going to be okay I found it I found it I didn't think I would but I did and you're staying with me" Delphine is starting to ramble happily in French and I feel tears welling in my eyes quickly soaking my face as I numbly look at the woman in front of me with awe.

"A – You – " She just nods.

This time I cry into her as relief floods through me.

"You're staying here with me, Cherie. You're going to be well and I will take care of you and you're going to be healed because you're okay and-"

I take her into my hands and cut her off with another kiss. I pull away and mutter "thank you" and peck her and repeat the "thank you" and peck her again several times. Tears continue to roll down both of our faces as we look at each other with admiration.

"What is the cure?" I ask and she takes a deep breath.

She launches into a long explanation in which she enthusiastically uses her hands and a few minutes into her speaking nonstop about her path to finding my cure she stands up off the bed and gets more and more animated and I nod at her every so often. To a certain point I knew exactly what she was talking about but soon she lost me and I just took her hand in both of mine as she came to the conclusion of her discovery. As her voice gets quiet I just grin at her until she finishes and walks into me and reaches her other hand towards me. I pulled her down on the bed next to me onto her back. I crawled on top of her and rested my head on her chest feeling like I couldn't get close enough to her.

I rest my lips on her neck and mumble "I'm in love with you. You're absolutely incredible and I knew that you would find it and . . . shh don't cry, don't cry. We're going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here thanks to you. You saved me."

I cuddle into her and we're both still silently crying. Closing my eyes I keep my head rested against her and neither of us feels compelled to get up out of each other's arms. I've always felt safest with her and now I don't have to worry about leaving her or hurting her.

I can't wrap my head around it.

We're okay.

I'm okay.

Delphine found it.


End file.
